


In the arms of Morpheus

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [24]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, POV switch, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: There are few things more pleasant than watching your slave sleep. One of them is waking him up...Starts out in Master's POV and switches to Ven's partway through.Please heed the tags!





	In the arms of Morpheus

There was little in life more satisfying than waking up in the morning with a naked slave in your bed, wearing nothing but a cock-harness, a butt-plug and the stripes you had laid across his bum the previous evening. Ven's master reached for the remote to the camera he had set up before retiring to bed, and set it to record, before kicking the covers down to show his boy, pink and warm and naked and still sleeping, though he gave a soft whine when the warmth of the covers disappeared. His face was relaxed in sleep, his pretty green eyes closed. His master smiled and tucked himself behind his gorgeous boy, propped up on one elbow to better see the results of what he was about to do.

He ran a finger up the length of Ven's prick before gently unfastening the tight leather harness and setting it on the bed behind him. The prick in question was as quiescent as the rest of his slave, though that would change as he gently began to tease it into hardness, being careful not to wake Ven as he did so. 

Ven stirred and moaned quietly, and his master withdrew the teasing touch until he settled down again, wondering for a moment what his slave was dreaming of, before shrugging. It was unimportant, as was anything else a slave thought or dreamed of. 

He reached to the piercing in Ven's right nipple next. At the moment, he had a barbell in each of the vertical piercings, which was pretty enough, but the master thought he actually preferred rings, and in the horizontal piercings. Rings offered far more scope to do things with, after all – he would have to explore that one of these days.

Ven's head fell back and his master was sure he saw his mouth form the word, "domine," soundlessly, reflected in the mirror on the wall behind the camera. He gave the nipple a final gentle scratch with his thumbnail before returning his attentions to the pretty toys between his slave's legs, gently running a fingernail along the length of his cock a couple of times.

He wanted the boy to wake up, but not a second too early. His hand moved to Ven's smooth balls, pretty, tempting things to play with. He cupped them, squeezed them gently, eliciting another quiet whimper from his still-sleeping slave, and fondled them. He would have to explore playing with these exclusively one day, too. Well, these and the very pretty cock that was now standing stiff and aroused.

Ven was no longer fully on his side now, but had turned to lie three-quarters on his back, only prevented from lying flat by his master's presence behind him. It did not suit his master to allow him to lie flat, which would make it harder to fulfil his plan as well as potentially spoiling the camera's view of proceedings. He pressed a little firmer against his slave who subsided, turning back onto his side, his hand drifting down to his cock. 

His master grasped Ven's wrist before he could take hold of his cock, moving his hand up to his chest. "Play with your nipples if you want to play with anything," he whispered into Ven's ear, deliberately confusing the real with the unreality of Ven's dream – or what he thought Ven was now dreaming of. "I'm the only one allowed to play with your pretty little prick for now."

He waited till Ven had subsided again before continuing to tease his prick for a moment. He would have to time things just right, but the anticipation was delicious. He reached to Ven's beautiful, welted bottom, taking hold of the base of the plug inside his boy that was keeping him open and ready, and gently, delicately, teased it out, setting it down behind him on the bed beside the harness.

He reached for the bottle of oil on the night-stand, pouring some onto his hand, careful not to let it drip on Ven and disturb him, before palming his own stiff cock. That done, he set the oil-bottle back down and pressed his cock into the warm dark hole prepared for it, simply replacing the butt-plug with himself as though sliding the plug back in. 

He removed his hands from his slave, content just to admire him in the mirror. Ven's head was thrown back, his mouth slightly open, his prick hard and leaking now, his eyes still closed, although one hand was at his chest, rubbing and teasing his nipples. He was moaning a little, twitching, giving every sign of being aroused and desperate, yet still with the peaceful look on his face of someone asleep.

"Perfect," he breathed, and wrapped his hand lightly around his slave's erect prick. "You may come when you are ready," he added, tightening his grip on Ven's prick at the same moment he thrust forcefully into his arse.

Ven woke with a stuttering wail as he came, tightening beautifully around the cock inside him as his master continued to thrust. It would be painfully pleasurable (or pleasurably painful) now, his master knew, for him to keep fucking his slave until he reached his own completion, but that didn't matter. He kept his hand on Ven's cock, milking it of every last drop of seed and still continuing to tease it and play with it, even as he angled for the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his slave's arse.

"Master.... please... it hurts... oh, it hurts... so... sensitive..."

"So good for me, so beautiful. I know it hurts, but you're so pretty. Writhe if you need to, move as you like, this is going to continue until I come inside you."

Ven was quivering now, everything over-sensitised and still being teased as his master continued to thrust into his arse, continued to stroke at his prick. It all felt painfully good, just on the pleasurable side of too painful, but he couldn't catch his breath properly, couldn't think properly. He'd woken from a pleasurable dream to find himself coming, hard, in his master's hand, his arse invaded by his master's prick, and hadn't been given time to think, to assimilate what was going on.

"I like watching you play with your nipples, boy, I think you should keep doing that,” Master said, the rhythm of his hand on Ven's prick deliberately jerky, stuttering and harsh as his prick stirred again, trying to lift again, trying to get hard despite coming so recently. “I think perhaps you should stop wearing the barbells altogether. Hoops are definitely better – besides being much easier to clip things to."

Ven's lower lip caught between his teeth for a moment before he got enough control of himself to say, "As my master pleases."

"Well, we'll see."

His master's hips stuttered and Ven closed his eyes as he pressed hard against his painfully striped buttocks, spilling his seed deep inside Ven's arse. His hand had not paused on Ven's prick and Ven gave a pained groan as he spilled again himself, his own seed dribbling from his half-hard cock.

His master glanced at the clock as he lifted his hand to Ven's mouth so he could lick it clean. "Still too early to get up, I think. It's only just six. We'll give it another hour or so – and you will pack for our trip to Britannia, this afternoon, though I have to head into the office to finalise some last-minute details and you will accompany me for that."

"Yes, Master," Ven said quietly, his master's clean hand slipping from his mouth as he spoke.

"That's my good boy," Master said, wrapping his arm around Ven and pulling him close. His prick was still buried in Ven's arse, and he didn't seem in a hurry to pull out any time soon. Ven was vaguely aware of the camera's red 'recording' light going out as he closed his eyes again for his unexpected lie-in.

Maybe one day he'd work out why his master couldn't seem to do something nice for him without doing something to spoil it in some way. Maybe one day he'd get the courage up to ask why his master liked hurting him.

Maybe one day... but probably not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: domine – vocative form of dominus, master. The vocative case is the form of the word used when directly addressing someone.
> 
> The Morpheus of the title is the Greek god of dreams.


End file.
